


Just another YouTuber AU (they're cats now)

by Thornsenpai



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Can we talk about how everyones mentioned, I honestly dont know what this is, M/M, bob and wade are only mentioned at the very very last couple words end, but hey shush, jack rlly wants to go home, mark just kinda contemplates life i guess idk, oh and cat au thing, this was for school okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornsenpai/pseuds/Thornsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so school said I had to write an animal story so I went "OH LETS WRITE SEPTIPLIER AS CATS W/ FRIENDS" so?? this was made?? I'll make better things later I just wanted to let you see how terrible I can be at writing first lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another YouTuber AU (they're cats now)

A fluffy, gray and orange tail slowly wagged back and forth, stirring the grass. The one the tail was connected to was close to the ground sneaking up on an invisible prey, that only he could see. His ears lay almost flat against his head, and his pupils were merely a slit.

A dark brown tom, with various large gray spots on his fur, with darker stripes on top of the spots, lay sitting in a clearing up ahead, looking around wildly, trying to find the one hunting him. The tom's icy blue eyes were open wide in panic, but he didn't try to run. He simply sat, waiting for the gray cat to find him.

“Oh, come on, Mark! Would ya' just stop yer' hiding?” The brown cat called out, with an Irish accent lingering in his mew.

Instead of listening to the other, 'Mark' continued quietly creeping up on the slightly-small brown cat. His gray ears gave a slight twitch as he heard a dog bark in the long distance, but he kept slowly putting his paws in front of him, drawing himself closer to pouncing.

A quiet snort came from the mouth of the brown tom, “Okay well, I'm gonna go home, bud. I wanna see what Matt and Ryan have been up ta'.” He said, beginning to get up.

“Hey, you can't leave yet, Jack!” Mark yowled, causing the brown cat to turn his head behind him.

“wha-”

Mark yowled again, before pushing up on his paws and springing into the air. Before Jack could react, Mark had landed on him and pinned him to the ground.

“Gotcha, you doof.” Mark purred.

Jack hissed up at him, “Yeah, yeah, now can ya' get off o' me?”

The gray tom obeyed, jumping off of the brown one that was slightly smaller than himself. He watched as Jack turned over onto his stomach and spring onto his paws.

“Admit it, you love it when we mess around in these woods.” Mark said to the other. Jack just looked at him, and glared.

“Shush it, Merk. Now lead me out o' this place, these trees have been blocking th' sun. Also, the other two, once again, I wanna see what those two nerds have been up ta' today.”

Mark rolled his eyes before replying, “Fine, let's go. Also, you are just as much a nerd as those other two are so, shush.”

When the two finally arrived back, Jack hurried in while Mark stood out and looked at the place they lived. It was surrounded by a fencing, and a small hole that lead in was dug up, just large enough for the four cats that lived there to fit in. Lucky that they were smaller than normal, so most things that attacked and chased them couldn’t make it in. Inside the fence was a bunch of thorn bushes that, without following the correct path, would get tangled up in your fur and caught in your skin. Beyond the path lay another hole that lead to underground tunnels. While it had taken a long time to dig out the tunnels, it had been worth it.

“Hey, buddy ol' pal, chummy chum pal? Ya' okay? Yer' zoning out, Mark.” A voice had snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked back at the hole under the fence to see Jack's head poking out.

Mark coughed awkwardly, “Uh, yeah, just..thinking. I'll be in there in a sec, go on ahead.” He replied. He saw Jack stare at him for a few more moments as if he didn't believe him, before his head disappeared and he saw him run ahead through the fencing. He sighed, before walking over the short tunnel in, and followed the trail that he knew from memory.

As soon as Mark saw the tunnel that led to their sleeping areas, he started running towards it. Now that he was here, he realized just how tired he was, and how late it was. The sun had just set, and the moon was steadily rising in the sky.

He smiled to himself, and went inside the tunnel. As he did, he heard happy yowling and cheering, that didn't belong to Matt, Ryan, or Jack, but rather different friends. _Huh_ , Mark thought. _Guess Matt and Ryan got Wade and Bob to visit._


End file.
